


Bunny Candy

by nympheanevil



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mafia!Sebastian, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Stalking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex Worker, alois is a jealous baby, fluff?, more tags to come, sebastian is rich, stripper!ciel, underage drinking and smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympheanevil/pseuds/nympheanevil
Summary: “How much? How much to let me kiss you?”“Sir, you know-”“Two-hundred?” he rasped, “Five-hundred? Maybe a thousand?”Ciel laughed, turning his head so his lips would brush Sebastian’s shell, “For a thousand I’d might.”Ciel Phantomhive believes he's all in for the nightlife, but he's nothing but a lost child.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Bunny Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [er0guro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/er0guro/gifts).



Red lights, music vibrating on his feet. He leaned back on the black leather couch, arrogantly sipping on the whiskey on his hand. Eyes locked on the seductive creature before him.

He thought he moved so smoothly, and oh so evidently for the viewer's satisfaction, as was proved by the movements of his skinny, lithe body. Especially as his white unbuttoned shirt fell on his sides as he arched his back, exposing his chest, pale and the rosy. He noticed the curve of his well-formed slender thighs through the small shorts he’s wearing, swinging on the silver pole.

But that just wasn’t it.

The scene the man was witnessing had utterly taken possession of his thoughts. But what truly enticed him was how his eyes met him as he danced, heavy through his eyelashes. And he wasn’t the only one bewitched by him. Hated seeing how other men were also victims of his charms, throwing their money with disgusting frenzy at the stripper.

The man leaned forward to take a better look at the boy who squatted on the floor with his hands above his thighs. And he couldn’t stop looking. There was something about _him_. He didn’t know what it was, but it had him coming every night to watch his performance. He was obsessed. Unhealthy obsessed.

The boy got his chest to the floor, sticking up his hips, arching his back. And the man felt the show was just for him, maybe it was. The dancer couldn’t stop looking at the handsome man either. The boy didn’t know much about the client, other than he was on his thirties and that his name was Sebastian. The man had paid for a private every night in a row for the last week. But he just watched, he didn’t touch, he wasn’t allowed to.

The boy went by ‘Bunny candy,’ and it fit him. He had a small complexion, probably no taller than 5’7. “All the dancers are above eighteen years old,” said the manager of the place, but it wasn’t true. It couldn’t be. The boy didn’t look any older than sixteen years old. He was the most requested dancer. He guessed it was his innocent looking face that got him the most customers. Or maybe it was the he was the smallest, youngest amongst his coworkers.

The Funtom club didn’t open to the public; it operated underground. There were rumors that most of the dancers were underage, and it was certainly true. The club received customers such as bankers, business executives, and celebrities. Having access to the club wasn’t easy, you had to know the right people to get in.

Sebastian just had eyes for one dancer; ‘Bunny,’ he called him. And he was perhaps a bit too tipsy on the amount of whiskey he just had. The boy moved slower to his eyes. He was more enticing every time his sapphire eyes met his; how they glistened in a peculiar, hypnotizing way. He had decided he was going to have him, it didn’t matter how much it costed. _Bunny candy_ was going to be his.

The boy finished his dance and got backstage to take a break and change into a different outfit. It was time for privates, which were his main source of income. From a regular VIP dance to the Champagne Room, where a client had him all for himself, doors closed. Even though there was a surveillance camera, the customer had privacy for him and the dancer.

They were always the same kind of men, most of them over their forties. He already knew how to handle them. Some requested a simple dance and dirty talk, and others he would have to charge them extra for their odd, revolting fetishes.

The dancer was thoroughly skilled; he knew what he was doing. Having taken ballet lessons for years, he already had the lead. The night went as usual, and he had his last client of the day, the man with the piercing eyes. Pretty much his favorite.

The room where Sebastian waited for him was somehow small. An L-shaped velvet red sofa, a glass table next to him with an ashtray and a bottle of Jack Daniel’s. And in the middle, a silver pole, of course.

“Good night, Mister,” said the boy, “Watcha’ drinking?”

Sebastian put down the glass, “Whiskey.” His voice was deep, husky, and he was perhaps the most attractive customer he’s ever had. Young, evidently loaded. Truly the client of every stripper’s dreams. “Would you like a glass?”

“Not at the moment, sir, thank you.” He approached the man, “What you got there, a gift?” He asked, pointing at a big pink bag with _agent provocateur_ printed on the front.

He handed it to him with a conceited smile, “For you.”

“Is that so?” He opened it, raising his eyebrows at its content. “ _Oh_ , really?”

“Put it on.”

“You know I charge for this, right?”

“Name your price.”

The boy came back a few minutes later, adjusting the scarlet gloves. He was wearing a red latex set of lingerie, thigh-high red boots, and a choker of the same color. And Sebastian almost choked on his drink.

A smirk, “You got quite a taste, sir.” He walked towards the man, placing a knee between his thighs. “What should I do for you tonight?”

“Whatever you please.”

The boy got close enough to almost brush his lips with his. “Alright, then.” He sat on the man’s lap and played with his tie, and it was soft, the black silk. But Sebastian, however, was not. He made sure to rub the latex of his bottoms on his inner thighs. “I see you are excited to see me…” His hips went back and forth on his half-hard bulge. And the man wasted no time in doing the dancer’s favorite thing to do; open up his wallet. Sebastian rolled a hundred on the edge of the latex boot, and another one on the tightness of the red panties. He was one hell of a generous client. But the boy knew better not to tease too much on his lap, or else, an accident could happen.

The boy rested his back on the pole, slowly going down until his butt hit the floor. Smoothly and immodestly, he opened his legs, caressing the tenderness of his thighs for the delight of his viewer. Sebastian sat back, drinking on his whiskey as he appreciated the beauty that was the boy. But still, that face, youthful and doll-like, didn’t belong to someone with enough age to work on a strip club.

“You are rather young, aren’t you?”

“I’m old enough.”

“What are you, sixteen?”

“I am legal, sir. If that’s what you are afraid of.”

“I don’t care how old you are.” The ice cubes of his drink tilted on the glass. “But maybe you shouldn’t be working here.”

“You think?” The boy got off the little stage, getting on his knees before the man, running his hands all the way up to his stiffened thighs. “I wouldn’t have met you then.”

Sebastian bit a groan, sure he loved having those petite hands on top of him. “ _Bunny_.” He lit his cigarette. “Have a date with me.”

The boy tilted his head, “You know the rules, mister.”

The man leaned forward, tempted to grab the boy by his cheeks, “As I said, money is not a problem. I could spoil as you deserve.”

And Ciel smiled professionally, “I am a dancer, sir, not an escort.” He stood up, sitting on the man’s legs as he wrapped an arm around his neck. “It is better if I dance instead of talking, no?”

Having the boy’s face so close to him was definitely testing his self-control. How easy would it be to kiss him, to feel him. And Ciel was no indifferent to the man’s presence either. But at the end of the day, he was just a needy client.

Sebastian was his last one of the night. His shift ended at three in the morning and got home by three-thirty. Closing the door softly enough not to wake up his roommate.

“Ciel?” The blond boy asked, with sleepy eyes and disheveled hair, sitting at the top bunk bed.

“Go back to sleep.” He demanded, tossing his coat to the chair.

“You came home late today.”

“Busy night,” he sighed.

“What’s in the bag?”

“A gift from a pervert,” he grumbled, hiding it beneath the closet. “Go back to sleep, it is late.”

“Fine,” The boy said, laying on the bed again. “Oh, dinner is at the freezer.”

“I’m too tired to eat.” He opened a drawer, taking out a thick envelope to place his earnings inside. He then crawled onto the bed, getting under the sheets.

“Ciel,” a small voice called, “How much time are you going to keep working there?”

Ciel took his time, shut his eyes. “Could be a year, two.”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“But what else can I do? I still have that debt. And even if I paid it off, I think I’d still work there. The pay is good, I can afford this place.”

“What about college?”

A scoff. “I’m not going to college.”

“Ciel…”

“Sleep, you have school tomorrow.”

“I’m going to look for a part-time job and help you.”

“No, you just focus on finishing school.”

A long breath, “Aight’”

Ciel was already used to late-night shifts, to wake up afternoon alone and prepare himself some kind of frozen meal. But the freezer was empty that day, so he ate last night’s leftovers and went shopping for food.

He left his place, put a heavy dark coat on and a blue navy scarf. But there was something odd, he could feel it on the back of his neck as he walked on the street. As if he was being watched. He felt a pair of heavy eyes on him, as he shopped for fruit, as he sat on the subway. He thought he was just paranoid. Being a stripper, he had to deal with the fear that someone might recognize him one day. Some of his coworkers had similar incidents with stalkers.

He got home, still a little creeped out for the feeling of being followed. But he tried to brush it off and focus on studying. He didn’t attend school as an ordinary student, he went to take tests every now and then. It was harder and slower that way, but being on the nightlife, he couldn’t just possibly wake up early in the morning to attend a course. It was okay, though; his roommate pretty much helped him every time he struggled with a subject.

Night fell, and he had his last shift of the week, there was something inside him that just didn’t feel right. He thought he was just tired; even if he slept all morning, his body was exhausted for the strict routines and poor nourishment. His coworker didn’t fail to notice how his eyelids closed as he got dressed and approached him discreetly.

“Hey man, you feeling off today?”

“Kinda,” Ciel replied, stuffing his clothes inside his bag.

The boy got closer to him, almost whispering, “I got something, if you need to lift your spirit.”

“You mean coke?”

“Hey… keep your voice down,” he said through his teeth. “Do you need it?”

And Ciel hesitated for a moment, “I don’t know, I really don’t fuck with that.”

“Is just a blow.” He pulled a small transparent bag. “This one is free if you need more look for me.”

Ciel looked at his palm, at the white powder, and for a moment, he really considered getting high. Just a blow, wasn’t it? He was tired, with many customers ahead. But he just hid it at the bottom of his bag and kept getting dressed. Tempting, though, but he really didn’t want to become _that_ kind of person.

Through the night he accepted a few drinks from clients. Always making sure the bottle was closed before they served him. He couldn’t afford to get drugged by a pervert. The club was very strict about narcotics. Smoking and drinking were permitted, yet drugs were strictly forbidden. If a dancer was caught high, he would have to pay a high fee to the owner.

A sip from grape juice with vodka, a tequila shot, coca-cola with rum. It was 2 am, and Ciel was already… drunk. A client gifted him a lollipop, saying sugar would help lower the alcohol on his bloodstream. And he accepted it, only because he was really craving something sweet at the moment. He wasn’t going to take advice from an old hag.

He walked his way to the Champagne Room, where a client was already waiting for him. Ciel felt more relaxed, the colors were neater, and he felt like he needed to grab the railing from the stairs to keep his balance.

He opened the red velvety curtains and found the same man as every night, Sebastian.

Ciel smiled, a little flirtier than usual, “Hello, sir, what’s the occasion?”

And Sebastian just followed him with his eyes as he approached him. He didn’t say anything, smoking from the cigarette between his fingers.

“Ready to unwind?” the boy asked, sitting on his lap, licking the goddamn lolly.

The man let out the smoke he was holding. “How much did you drink?”

Ciel traced the shape of the chiseled jaw with his fingertips, feeling the roughness of his freshly shaved skin. “I barely did.” Sebastian’s lips curled up, looking at the flushed pale skin and slightly reddened eyes.

“What is it going to be today?” Fingers running deep the raven locks, “Maybe, you got more naughty lingerie for me today?”

And Ciel was maybe brushing his body a little too much on Sebastian’s lap, against his chest. Little fingers gripping harder on him. His eyes, however, were droopy, lost. There was a bittersweet feeling for Sebastian to see the boy in that state. In such an environment. He could be so much more. He could be wine drunk if he wished, sitting on his lap at the comfort of Sebastian’s place. Safe. Not entertaining any of the other horny bastards. He wanted the boy for himself.

Sebastian took the lolly away from him. “ _Kneel_.”

Ciel smiled and did as told. The man pressed the lollipop against his lips. “ _Suck it.”_

Without breaking eye contact, he licked the red candy. Swirling his tongue on the caramel before completely wrapping his lips around it. The boy saw how the man’s gaze darkened, hungry. Softly, Sebastian pulled out the lolly, only to smash it into the boy’s mouth again. He gazed at the red tongue, how his lips moved and danced on the little thing and ignored the stiffness growing between his legs. Ciel gave it a kitten lick. “Am I doing it right, sir?”

“ _Very_.” And his tone was low.

Ciel wasn’t entirely on his senses, and Sebastian knew it. He rested his head on the man’s thigh, looking at him with those charming eyes. “You truly are hot, _sir._ ”

Sebastian swallowed, looking at the semi-naked boy, and oh how much he wanted to take him home with him that night. Cumplsily, Ciel crawled back to his lap. Sebastian saw the underswell of his tender thighs as he rubbed himself against him, back and forth on his rigid erection. His abdomen was pressed against him so deliciously, and Sebastian just couldn’t hold it anymore. He raised his pelvis, pushing his cock against his butt, making Ciel slip a moan.

Sebastian leaned closer to him, breathing against his neck -- filling his lungs with that sweet, chocolaty scent. “How much? How much to let me kiss you?”

“Sir, you know-”

“Two-hundred?” he rasped, “Five-hundred? Maybe a thousand?”

Ciel laughed, turning his head so his lips would brush Sebastian’s shell, “For a thousand I’d might”

“Very well.” Sebastian took out a tightly-wrapped wad of bills, counted them, and tossed them on the table beside them. Ciel wasn’t thinking straight, but he was well aware of what he was doing. He knew how many rules he was breaking, but he couldn't just say no. Sebastian pushed his hips deeper on him. "My dear boy, what is the matter with you, that you blush and tremble so, are you unwell?”

Ciel clenched the fabric on the man’s shoulders, feeling his breath so close to his neck. He closed his eyes, Sebastian was too much. He needed to get down, call it a night. But something felt hot, ablaze. A commixture of fear and desire.

Sebastian touched the back of the boy’s neck, the silk of his dark blue hair, making him shiver just by it. He smiled, eyes locked on the heart-shaped lips, getting closer enough for Ciel to feel the heat of his skin. Slowly, he brushed his lips against his, tasting the sweetness of candy and alcohol on him. The boy made this sound, low. And Ciel kissed him so tenderly, and he could flavor as well the remainings of tobacco and whiskey from his mouth.

 _And oh how soothing_ that was for him. So inviting that hot mouth was that Ciel coaxed his tongue inside him. The intoxicated boy was a good kisser, and so was the man. But Sebastian couldn’t stop thinking about who taught him to do that with his tongue. Who had stolen the delight of his first kiss from his lips.

It was the first time Ciel had been kissed like that, sure he had experimented with fellow coworkers but not in such passion. He could feel it growing inside him, the lust, the pleasure, the guilt. And it didn’t help when Sebastian slid his hands down on his torso to feel the satiny of his skin, his waist. How could the boy be that thin? Ciel welcomed his touch by moving _oh so slow_ on top of him. And Sebastian buried his nails on the tender skin, making the boy moan against his mouth. The man’s hands went lower and lower until he felt the plumpness of his butt, and Ciel didn’t stop him. The too greedy man cupped the cheeks, groaning at how soft they were, letting his imagination go to the darkest of places.

Ciel withdrew from him, catching the air he needed, and Sebastian gazed at the swollen glossy lips. “Have a date with me.” He insisted so suddenly.

“Sir…”

“One date.”

“You know I can’t, and may I remind you how touching is off-limits.”

Sebastian squeezed the pillowy cheeks harder. “You didn’t complain just a minute ago.”

“Sir--” There was something hesitating about his voice. About how he pushed his body even further against him. How his eyes blinked unsure, as the ones saying _please_. The man was smart enough to take advantage of his hesitation and slid his hands up to his back, up to his spine.

“Wherever you want, I could have you eat the most delicious of meals.” All the way up to his neck. “You like sweets? Maybe a gourmet chocolate cake, would you like that?”

For a moment, Ciel visualized the dessert in his mind. The frosting over it, how would it taste on his mouth. He rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, sleep already beginning to dominate his body. All the exhaustion and alcohol had finally paid off. “Yeah, I would like that.”

The boy was falling asleep on top of him, and Sebastian didn’t know what to do. But fuck it, he wanted to tuck the boy on his bed and … He wrapped his arms around him. “Where do you live? I’m taking you home.” And Ciel replied a mumble of incoherent words.

“Hey.” He shook the boy slightly. “Go get your things, we are leaving.”

Ciel sat up, his eyes dozed, cheeks flushed. “I’m sleepy.”

“Honey, listen to me.” And he held his face. “I’ll be waiting for you outside, go get your things, I’ll be waiting.”

Ciel just blinked, heavy through his eyelashes.

‘Hey, was it clear?’

Ciel nodded with a stupid smile on his face. ‘Bossy.’

Ciel went to the changing rooms. Almost mechanically he changed into his jeans, shirt, and a blue marine long jacket. He collected his money and exited the place as he did every night.

When he got into the parking lot saw a tall man smoking leaning on a black, luxurious car. Expensive. But didn't pay much attention to it and kept walking.

"Hey." The man called, tossing the butt of the cigarette to the concrete. "Let's go."

"Excuse me?"

He opened the door. "Get in."

Ciel, still drowsy, recognized the man, a cold wind made him regain his alertness even for a second as he shrugged to hug himself.

"The fuck are you doing with that thin jacket on?" He took off his own coat, approaching the boy to wrap him in it. "Much better, now get into the car."

"I'll take the bus."

"In that state?" he scoffed. "No fucking way."

“Why do you want to drive me home?”

“Are you aware of what hour is it? The things that could happen to you if you went home like that?”

“ _Mmm--_ ” Ciel closed his eyes for a moment, the boy could fall asleep even if he leaned against a wall.

“That’s enough.” Sebastian pulled the boy by his wrist and sat him in the car. Fastened his seatbelt and tossed his bag on the backseat. By the time the man got into his seat, Ciel was already falling asleep against the window. “Where do you live?” insisted Sebastian.

“Caledonian Road S...tation.” He managed to mumble.

As Sebastian got closer to the destination, he tried asking Ciel for the exact street and number, but the boy was deep on his sleep. Did the boy had any instincts at all? There was no possible way the man could get information out of him. He pulled over and looked inside the bag for an ID card or something that indicated his address. But he did not expect to find a bag of cocaine beneath his clothes.

“ _The hell_?” He stared at it for a moment and then turned to look at the boy with a cold glare. He knew it was a common thing to consume for someone living in the nightlife. He wondered if that was the reason for his thin complexion and shrugged the bag into his palm. If the boy were with him, he wouldn’t allow such a thing. He deserved a better life, one according to his age. “You are barely a _child_.” He tossed it out of the window and kept looking for the information he sought. And there it was, inside his makeup bag, a school ID card.

“So… _Ciel Phantomhive_ , you are still in high school, huh?” Sebastian proved himself right, his birth date indicated the boy was barely sixteen years old. He typed the address on google maps and also saved the boy’s number on his phone. Even if he was beyond pissed for the drugs he found inside, Sebastian was at least relieved he now knew something about him. He had paid someone to investigate him, but _hell,_ they were slow.

He looked at the boy again, at his curly jet-black eyelashes, at the shape of his plump rosy lips. He removed the strand of hair over his temple and caressed his velvety cheek. Sebastian swallowed the sour taste on his throat. “You could have such a better life.” He traced the curve of his neck, and Ciel barely moaned. “ _Please allow me to give it to you.”_

After a few seconds, he kept driving. Ciel’s apartment was already very close by, but how he wished to take him to his own instead.

“Ciel, we are here.”

A groan.

“Please wake up, I can’t have you sleeping on the car.”

“What?” And he opened his eyes. “Where are we?”

“Your place.”

“Huh?” He rubbed his eyes. “Wait, how do you-”

Sebastian got out of the car to open Ciel’s door. The boy walked out of the vehicle, baffled and sleepy, but his mind was still exhausted to process everything that just happened.

They got inside the building, and Ciel had to hold onto Sebastian’s arm to be able to walk. Sebastian had to take a deep breath, he was short on words on how angry he was. The tiny thing, barely being able to stand still. Got inside the elevator, Ciel was somehow awake and looked up at the handsome man holding him. He just kept blatantly staring until Sebastian noticed, and the boy just turned away a little too flustered.

“Why are you acting shy now?” Sebastian mocked.

“ _Tch_.”

“What was that?” He grabbed his cheeks with one hand, making the proud lips pout. “Tsk. Tsk. What a fucking brat.” He leaned over the boy and gave him one sloppy, honeyed kiss. And Ciel kissed him back, shyly, only to later turn his head again.

The elevator doors opened, and Ciel was the first to step out. “You don’t have to follow-” But Sebastian had pushed him against the wall to kiss him again. Almost as if asking for permission, the man slid his hands under the coat, lifting his shirt. Hungrily burying his nails around the naked tiny waist. Ciel let go of the bag on his side and placed his hands on Sebastian’s face.

The sound of a doorknob opening startled them when a blond boy with puffy eyes stared right back at the scene. “Ciel? What the fuck?” He frowned. “Who is -- Ciel, get inside already-- is late.” And Sebastian noticed the way the blond looked at him, he could recognize jealousy on the spot.

The boy was quite good looking. Icy blue eyes, platinum blond curly hair and milky white skin. He seemed to be the same age as Ciel, maybe a year older. But not quite his type.

“My apologies.” Sebastian let go of the boy, handing him his bag. He gave the roommate an insincere smile. “Please take care of him, he’s not feeling quite well.”

“I see,” the blond replied, opening the door further for Ciel to step inside. He returned the same condescending smile. “He’s on good hands, thank you for bringing him home.”

Sebastian opened up his wallet, giving the boy a hundred. “Please buy him some aspirins and a proper breakfast in the morning.”

Sapphire eyes scanned at the man from head to toes, snatching the money from his hands. “Sure.” And closed the door on his face.

Ciel went and sat down on the couch, already beginning to fall asleep again. “Alois, could you bring me a glass of water?” He was rubbing his face.

The blond handed him a water bottle from the freezer. “Hum... Who was that?”

“A client.”

“He looked old, did he force you to do something?”

“No, and he is not old.” Ciel opened his bag, looking for the tightly-wrapped wad of bills inside. Sighing in relief when he found them just where he left them. “I kinda allowed him to.”

“A client knows where you live now? Isn’t that dangerous?”

He stood up. “I’m too tired for this right now, I’m going to bed.”

“Ciel…”

“And you should as well.”

His alarm went on at eleven in the morning. Ciel woke up, fuddled, and with a headache. He stretched his arm, looking for his phone, his sight slowly focusing on the messages on his lock screen.

_**Alois T 8.32 am:** Breakfast is in the kitchen. _

_**Alois T 9.13 am:** Ciel, I got a bad vibe about that man. Maybe you should have him reported. _

_**Alois T 9.13 am:** But is up to you._

_**Unsaved number 10:02 am** : Good morning, are you awake yet?_

_**Unsaved number 10:03 am:** How are you feeling?_

_**Unsaved number 10:05 am:** You don’t work today, right? I’ll pick you up at 9. It is going to be cold, so dress accordingly._

_**Unsaved number 10:06 am** : By the way, this is Sebastian. _

Ciel stared at the bright screen for a moment with his head pounding annoyingly. Slowly regaining his memories of last night. How his dancing got into kissing, how Sebastian drove him home, how he made out him just outside his apartment, and couldn’t help but cringe at how reckless he had been. But on the other hand, he single-handedly made over a thousand that night, that was a hell lot of money. Maybe going out with Sebastian wouldn’t be that bad, after all.

_**Ciel Phantomhive 11:15 am** : Fine. _

_**Unsaved number 11.17 am** : It’s settled then._


End file.
